A Day in Gaara's Life
by Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg
Summary: A day in Gaara's life! He is a normal kid living in Tokyo city! He is bullied everyday but one day he found a true friend!


**A Day in Gaara's Life**

**Disclamer:** I do not own Naruto but I love Gaara! Please review since it's a one-shot! Right now every character from Naruto lives in the normal world in Tokyo city. The young characters like Naruto and Gaara are 6-7 years old and elder characters like Kakashi and Tsunade are 12-13.

xxxxxx

Today is a normal day like all days in Tokyo city. Normal in every aspect, Gaara being bullied by other kids in his colony and Temari coming to his rescue.

Gaara is a frail child and because of his invisible eyebrows and dark circles around his eyes he was bullied by the other kids.

"Gaara, you must know how to protect yourself! I cant always come to save you!" said Temari angrily.

"Like I told you to save me." Gaara said sarcastically.

"Gaara! You may have not told me but as your older sister its my duty!" Temari shouted.

"Older sister my foot! No matter how much you scold those kids, they will never stop teasing me! You may be with me now but in class they will keep teasing me for having no eyebrows and these black circles around my eye!" Gaara said angrily while tears came out of his eyes.

"Fine! Stay with yourself then!" saying this Temari stomped away from the park they were all in.

Gaara then slowly walks towards his home while Temari goes the other way. Kankuro stops Gaara saying "Gaara! You cant talk to her like that! She tried to save you countless times!"

Gaara looked at Kankuro for a second. Kankuro thought that Gaara understood what he is trying to say but Gaara ignored his words and quietly left for his home.

At home, Karura, Gaara's mother was watching her favorite soap opera when she heard the front door open and close. She guessed it must be her kids. She got up from the sofa and went to greet them with a smile.

"Welcome back!" As she said this she saw only Gaara had entered the house. Temari and Kankuro were not there. Gaara ignored his mother and went straight for his room upstairs and went to bed.

Karura was confused and angry at the same time. She never expected her son to ignore her.

She went upstairs and opened the door to Gaara's room. She found him lying on his bed awake.

"Gaara." Karura whispered.

"What is it, mom?" Gaara asked while facing the other side.

"Tell me what happened. I can help you." Kurara assured Gaara.

"No one can help me!" Gaara shouted at his mother and covered his face with the blanket. His mother became sad and left the room.

Next day, Gaara woke up early and went to the park. Gaara was worried about Temari who did not come back yesterday and neither did Kankuro. Gaara realized he should not have fought with Temari. He looked everywhere he could but he could not find Temari. After some hours of searching Gaara felt tired and went to the park and sat down on the swing.

He looked down to the ground and started crying. Tears were coming out of his eyes which were tightly shut. He kept rubbing his tears with his folded hands (Its somewhat looked cute /).

Suddenly he saw a shadow on the ground. He looked up to see a girl of his age with black medium size hair, dark brown eyes, fair skin and wearing a kindergarten outfit similar to his school uniform. The girl sat on the swing next to Gaara's.

"My name is Shreya. What is your name?" said the girl.

"What do you have to do with my name?" Gaara said.

"Well, you certainly look like you need a handkerchief to rub those big tears off your face. How can I lend someone my handkerchief who I don't even know?" said Shreya with a light smile.

"My name is Gaara." said Gaara rubbing his tears.

"Why were you crying?" Shreya asked.

"That's none of your business!" Gaara said still rubbing his eyes.

"Did you lose something? You see people only cry when they lose something." Shreya said.

"I am looking for my onee-chan. Her name is Temari. She has not come home since yesterday." said Gaara wiping his tears.

"Lets look for her together." Shreya said and got up from the swing. She pulled Gaara holding his hand with her hand.

"Why are you helping me?" Gaara asked out of amazement as she was the first person other than her family members to actually show affection towards her.

"Because we are friends!" Saying this Shreya gave big grin to Gaara.

"Are we really friends?" Gaara asked with his eyes wide open.

"Why else would I say that?" Shreya said. Gaara smiled.

They looked all around their colony for Temari. They asked every kid they met to ask about Temari. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Shikimaru, Tsunade and Kakashi joined their search too.

Suddenly, Kiba's dogs start barking towards an alley. Kiba shouts "Temari is here!"

"Get away from me, canines! Get away! Get away Get away Get AWAY!" Shouted an irritated Temari who was surrounded by Kiba's pet dogs.

"Now, Go and apologize, Gaara-kun!" Shreya whispered in Gaara's ears.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Gaara says arrogantly and blushes. He goes to Temari says "I am sorry…" looking at another direction. Temari embraces Gaara and Gaara returns and embrace.

"Yeah! We found Temari! Lets celebrate by having ramen at my house!" shouted Naruto excitedly.

"I don't think I can come as it is getting late and my mom would scold me if I am late! Its already 7:00pm!" Shreya said.

"Ano…kimi wa dare? Naruto asked puzzled after seeing Shreya.

"Watashi? I am Gaara's friend!" Shreya says while blushing.

"Ne, Shreya-chan, are you Gaara's girlfriend?" Sakura asks with sparkling eyes. Then everyone starts asking questions to Shreya.

"Does Gaara like you?" Ino asked.

"How did you two meet?" Tenten asks with a grin on her face.

"Um…I really don't know how to answer but…" Shreya mumbled shyly.

"How good is your cooking?" Chouji asked.

"Do you like bugs?" Shino asked.

"How good are your skills? Are you good enough for Gaara?" Tsunade asked.

"Do you love my brother Gaara, Shreya? Then start calling me 'onee-chan'!" said Temari.

"Ne, Shreya chan, did Gaara ever touch your chest? Ehehehehe." Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, what the hell are you saying?" Shreya shouts at Naruto. Sakura hits Naruto on the head(BANG!). "Don't you have any shame you sick twisted bastard?" Sakura shouts at Naruto.

"Anyway, Gaara is J-U-S-T my F-R-I-E-N-D!" Shreya said clearly.

"Um, Shreya chan, can I ask you something?" Hinata pleaded.

"What is it?" Shreya asked.

" How did you and Gaara fall for each other?" Hinata asked blushing. Shocked at her question Shreya fell with a thud and asked "Were you not hearing what I said?"

"Mattaku, girls are always interested in boys more than their studies." Kakashi said to Itachi.

"I couldn't agree more." Itachi said "But someday I hope Sasuke will get a cute girlfriend like Shreya. Tehehehe!"

"Itachi nii-chan!" Sasuke shouts while blushing.

"Hey, do you like shadows? I play with them everyday!" Shikimaru asked Shreya.

"Do you know Martial arts, Shreya? If you do then we can have a match someday!" said Lee.

"Do you like dogs?" Kiba asked

"I would prefer cats than dogs…" Shreya said.

"Do you like white eyes?" Neji asked.

"I would if I could see them!" Shreya answered.

"Do you like shadows? Tell me!" Shikimaru asked again. Temari hit Shikimaru on the head saying "How many times will you ask her that?"

"You are just jealous that I did not ask you that question twice!" Shikimaru said arrogantly enraging Temari who start running after him with a log.

"Ne, nee-chan, where is Kankuro nii-chan? Wasn't he with you?" asked Gaara.

"Kankuro went home just before you came." Temari said and then continued to chase Shikimaru.

"That creepy doll bastard Kankuro! He made me so worried!" mumbled an angry Gaara.

"Forget about it! Lets enjoy with our friends, Gaara!" Shreya said pulling Gaara. Suddenly Temari said from the back "Oi! No kissing in public!" which made Gaara and Shreya blush.

"Awww…so cute. Its just like those romantic novels I read." Kakashi said.

"You read romantic Novels, Kakashi?" Itachi asked surprised.

"Why? Is love bad? I read them thinking of my darling Iruka!"

Kakashi said with a slight blush, looking towards the sky and giving a pose, sparkles surround him.

"Geez, Kakashi you sound gay…." Itachi said as his face turned blue.

"Can we be close friends, Shreya?" Gaara asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Shreya said with a smile. Gaara returns a smile and then looks down to the ground and thinks.

"Ne, what are you thinking?" Shreya asked.

"Our future." Gaara said subconsciously.

"Wha…?" Shreya shockingly asked.

"Ahhh! Its nothing! Nothing at all!" Gaara said after coming back to his senses.

"What are you two talking about? Love?" Sakura drops on Gaara and Shreya and asks them smirkishly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Me: How was it?  
Gaara: Who…is…Shreya?

Me: Oh! Shreya! She is…  
Naruto: Don't tell me it you! 0~0  
Me: First, Listen and then talk! _  
Gaara: I see, so you were trying to flirt with me using an alternate name, huh? How lame. I am not impressed.

Me: Shreya is…  
Kiba: Bark Bark!  
Me: You are not needed here!  
Naruto: The author is lame!  
Sakura: Naruto! Stop saying those things or she may throw out of the story! Even though she does not own us!  
Me: Should I take that as a compliment? 0_0'''  
Neji: Who is Shreya anyway?  
Me: She is my school friend and a fellow Naruto fangirl. She is in love with Gaara and Kakashi and hates Sasuke. Since Kakashi is mine, I paired her up with Gaara! I hate that Hanare bitch!  
Sasuke: She hates me? *depressed*  
Me: Anyway please review! And I love Kakashi even though he is gay! Ohohohohoho!  
Kakashi: My Iruka!  
Iruka: Disgusting -_-''''  
Me: 0_0


End file.
